The Void
The Void, also known as Ouki '(''o-oo-kee), is a world that borders Yoltrund, acting as a wall keeping everything in. The Void is a distorted image of what it nears. The current scene of the Void in Canto I appears as a twisted form of Yoltrund as a result. The Void is protected and inhabited by chanting and singing Reig, powerful dragons that live within the Void. About The Void is told as being a dark and distorted place, a border between realms. It is also said that Arylos gains his power from the Void and acts as an all-seeing eye through the Void, and as a result, can see through all of Reality and time. Journal Entry "I found an opening in that dark tunnel and after crawling through stone and muck, I found myself in a dark place, a place where the darkness itself was the light. Powerful winds, rushing like a hurricane blew past me and it was then that I found that the ground I was standing on was, how do I put this, floating. Is floating the right word? I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks, but this place is twisted. And twisted it was; islands of rock floating in the air, ancient temples torn asunder, flames licking from below against the solid rock and obsidian. In this blissful Darkness, I could hear chanting. Singing. Ancient tongues singing out in rhythm and as the voices sounded, the ground vibrated. So often, a loud voice would scream in similar tongues. It was louder so I could slightly hear the words and I will try my best to record what it was saying. "Talvahkei jor're, fahrn yei Yoltrund" "Mirtah, Junsereig" "Hei kon nehr filok, zurdei jor're" What ever is yelling these phrases, it is surely angry. Not much remains in this place for me to search so I must return to the Tunnel." Layout The Void is barren and empty, as the name suggests. It appears to only be added as extra content. The scene also features floating and distored features acting as background, as well as a whole island that is inaccessable. Trivia * The Void and The Tunnel of Sorrow were the first scenes created for the original build of the game, the Tunnel being a test of 2D functions and The Void being a test for the 3D effects. As the Void was simply a test of 3D effects, that might explain why the first instance of the Void is so empty. * The Reig sound effects were made by taking the lead developer's metal scream and audio swelling it. This method is also used for other vocal effects, such as the voice for Navareh. * The buildings in the Void were designed to be walked through, however after a collision issue was noticed between the 2D and 3D objects, they were instead used as blockages. * The buildings in the Void are actual 3D objects. They appear as 2D textures due to the Void using an orthographic camera which does not render perspective (like in Kurldehv which uses a perspective camera). The parallax effect was generated by the tilemaps and a manual parallax distortion which only works on orthographic cameras. * The quotes in the journal are not of any known language although the dialogue box when they appear is written in Elder Futhark runes. The mention of the "Junsereig" might match up with the Junsereig that the Reig worship. * The origin of the secondary title for the Void, Ouki, is unknown and possibly part of the many languages that appear within Yoltrund. A possible external origin may come from Japanese, a language the lead designer is proficient with. Possible connections may be with 王位 (oui) which means "throne", or 多い (ooi) which means "much, many". These connections are based solely on sound of the word and not meaning. * The journal entry for the Void doesn't appear in the original story and is so far the only journal entry to be '''entirely not in the story. This is because the Void doesn't actually appear in the story and when the main character tries to turn back, he finds himself back where he was as if he didn't turn at all. This may be a reference to dimensional magic, something Titans are apparently profecient with and with The King being a Titan, that may be part of his magic.